


Champagne was dead

by Anaya_of_Wolves



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Champ' is dead, Funeral, Gen, also hints of more statesman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves
Summary: Cross posted from my Tumblr.The title simply tells it all, though not everything ends through pain and hate.  Sometimes, as one sees, it is just the end of a story and beginning of another.





	Champagne was dead

**Author's Note:**

> I got this sad idea randomly and needed to write it out. I also cross posted this from my Tumblr, just in case. Don't want to loose my writing if the ban hammer goes down.
> 
> The song used is "God's Gonna Cut You Down" by Johnny Cash, which really fit well with Champ' and his death. Perfect pair really, in a very morbid sense.

Champagne was dead.

That was a fact they all were having to stomach.  Eggsy hadn’t known the man at the head of the table for long, only a few years now after the union of Kingsman and Statesman.  The man had a tongue on him, and the agent could see how well he cared for the other agents that sat at his table.  But that didn’t mean he was invincible.

However, unlike the last (few) removals of Arthurs from the Round Table, Champagne went out in a blaze of glory, defending the innocent and upholding peace and justice.  It was fitting, or at least Tequila kept saying it was.  He was holding strong, but Eggsy saw the cracks.

Now, they all stood around the grave during the funeral, listening to the preacher say his words.  The whole bar was in order, from Tequila and Whiskey to the ones that Eggsy hadn’t formerly met.  He had got a few names.  Cider, Rum, Gin, and more…the table was, or had been roughly the same number of knights.  That brought a dull pain in his chest at remembering.

“Amen,” the preacher finally closed the service.  The group answered him back.  Eggsy got Roxy’s look, meeting her gaze back.  She still had scarring on her face from the missile attack, but she was alive.  That Eggsy couldn’t thank enough more.

 _You can run on for a long time_  
_Run on for a long time_  
 _Run on for a long time_  
 _Sooner or later God’ll cut you down_  
 _Sooner or later God’ll cut you down_

Music was playing again.  The song didn’t fully sound appropriate, but Eggsy kept his mouth shut.  Soon, rifles were raised and fired.  The shots made his shoulders jump once.  The rest of the bar stood straight.  They didn’t looked bothered.

Then someone else approached through the gun salute.  A figure with head held high.  They walked up to the coffin, past of the Statesman.  The suited figure stopped, looking down at the wood bed.  Eggsy watched as they just stared before reaching out and taking the hat that had been a favorite.  No one moved to stop the stranger.

Eggsy glanced to his side that Tequila stood at, a question on his lips.  Tequila glanced over at him and shook his head.  But the Kingsman knight couldn’t help himself.

“Who-”

“Agent Kentucky.”

Eggsy went quiet and confused.  Kentucky?  The state?  But he had only heard Statesman named after drinks.  Why would this one be named after the state?

He wanted to ask, but Tequila was watching this “Agent Kentucky” stand by the coffin until the gun salute was done before walking off.  The bar agents saluted the coffin one last time, before they followed suit after Kentucky.  Eggsy watched, as did the few Kingsman there and the other members of the funeral party.  It seemed even the Statesman had their own secrets.

But Eggsy figured, some were better left alone till the dead had been buried and mourned.


End file.
